


I Won't Hurt Dean

by Ilovecastiel18



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:09:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19660471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilovecastiel18/pseuds/Ilovecastiel18
Summary: AU where Gadreel doesn’t have a problem with Cas staying at the bunker, since he’s human and has been warded against angels. Cas has a nightmare about when he was being controlled by Naomi while he was taking a nap and freaks Dean out with his screams. Dean comforts Cas. Sam is out for a beer run, so he’s not around. Italics represent Cas’s dream.





	I Won't Hurt Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I’m like 90% sure that Cas was controlled by Naomi before Metatron stole his grace to close the gates of heaven, but if things are out of order, I apologize. I’ve watched the show so fast that all the season sort of blur together, so I’m never 100% sure of the order of some events. Review if you like it!

**Disclaimer:** Supernatural, its plotlines, and its characters are all property of the CW and the show’s writers. I probably wouldn’t be worth only $7 and a bottle of pop if I was actually involved with the show, so it’s really not worth the effort to sue me, even if I would love to actually meet Misha Collins.

……….

I Won’t Hurt Dean

……….

“Cas, you need your rest.” Sam chided.

“I’m fine.” Cas rubbed at his eyes.

“You’re human now. You can’t stay awake 24/7 and expect to be running at full capacity. Go take a nap, I’m going to go out for some burgers and beer. We’ll wake you up when I get back. And anyway, Dean will be here if you need anything, right Dean?” Sam argued.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be here. I’ve actually got some research I want to do.” Dean replied offhandedly.

“You, doing research? Man, something must be seriously wrong.” Sam laughed.

“Shut your face and get me some freaking burgers, I’m hungry.” Dean snapped.

“Yeah, okay.” Sam laughed again. “Get some rest, Cas.”

Too tired to argue, Cas just nodded and made his way to his bedroom, barely taking the time to flip down the covers before dropping onto it like a sack of potatoes. He fell asleep instantly, but his dreams didn’t let him get much rest.

_“What did you do to me, Naomi?” Cas forced out._

_“It’s simple, Castiel. You have never followed orders. You have always done what you wanted, when you wanted. You follow those Neanderthals, the Winchesters, around like their annoying little shadow, as if they are your family and we are not. So now, I control you. You do whatever I want, whenever I want. Have fun following the Winchesters around when they’re dead.” Naomi laughed._

_“I won’t…I won’t hurt Dean!” Cas could hear Dean pleading with him on Earth, but he couldn’t seem to control his actions. “I won’t, Naomi! I won’t hurt him!”_

_“Oh yes you will, Castiel. You’ll do what I ordered you to do. You don’t get a choice in the matter, you traitor.” Naomi gave Cas a truly evil smile before snapping his consciousness back into his vessel on Earth._

_Cas fought tooth d nail with himself, trying desperately to save his best friend, his family, but Naomi was too strong. Cas slowly sank the angel blade into Dean’s heart, killing the only thing, only person (besides Sam) he had ever loved._

“NOOOOO!” Cas screamed, kicking at the sheets. Dean burst into the room, nearly breaking the door in two pieces, thinking that Cas was being attacked. He was a bit shocked to see that Cas was having a nightmare.

Barely missing a beat, Dean dropped down onto the side of Cas’s bed and roughly took ahold of his shoulders. “Cas! CAS!” he yelled, shaking the former angel.

“I won’t hurt Dean!” Cas struggled against Dean hold on his shoulders.

“CAS! Wake up, you’re dreaming!” With one final shake, Cas awoke with a yell, bolting upright on his bed.

“Dude, are you alright?” Dean let go of Cas’s shoulders, letting him have some space.

“I…I can’t…” Cas had tears streaming down his face.

“Cas, I’m alright. You were just dreaming. I’m fine, really.” Dean tried to soothe Cas, but it wasn’t really working. Steeling himself, Dean decided his friend needed comfort more than he needed to keep his surly image.

Dean reached over and looped one arm around Cas’s shoulders and the other around his back, pulling the former angel into his chest and resting his chin on his messy hair.

“It’s okay, Cas, I’m fine. You didn’t hurt me.” Dean muttered. He felt arms snake around his waist as Cas continued to cry into his chest.

“Naomi…”

“You fought against her, remember? You took control and didn’t hurt me like she wanted you to. You’re stronger than her, Cas. And in any case, she’s dead. We’re both fine, man. It’s alright…” Dean kept muttering a string of soothing words under his breath until Cas calmed down enough to stop crying.

After a few more minutes, Cas pulled back from the hug, wiping his eyes.

“Are you gonna be alright, Cas?” Dean asked, still with one hand on his best friend’s shoulder.

“I’ll be fine, Dean. Thank you for…” he trailed off, not wanting to put a name to what happened.

“Anytime, man. You’re my best friend, I’d do anything for you. Even if it would ruin my image if anyone heard about it. You don’t have to worry about it, okay? I’ll be here anytime you need me.” Dean squeezed Cas’s shoulder and stood up.

“Thank you. It means a lot.” Cas repeated, also standing up off the bed. “You…you and Sam have been more of a family to me than the angels ever were. You mean so much to me, I…when Naomi was torturing me, trying to force me to kill you when we were in Lucifer’s crypt, I had to fight everything to stop myself. I almost had to stab myself so I wouldn’t stab you. If I would have…”

“But you didn’t, Cas. You saved me. You fought against her and won. That’s what matters. And you’re our family too. We love you.” Dean patted his best friend on the shoulder. “We always will, no matter what. That’s what family means, being there for each other no matter what. You have always been there for us and tried to do what was right. You may have screwed up once or twice, but you were trying to do right by us and the world. That’s what matters. We will always be here for you, no matter what.” Dean gave Cas a sad little smile.

“Thank you, Dean. That means more to me than you know. The angels…I fought alongside them, but they only cared about me because I was a good soldier. I was never really ‘family’ to them. I don’t think I would ever be able to be. But you two…you care about me. That means a lot. I love you too. Really.” Cas wanted to hug Dean again, but he didn’t know if the surly hunter would welcome more physical contact than they had already had in the last few minutes.

Seeming to read Cas’s mind, Dean tugged on the shoulder he was still holding onto and pulled Cas into his arms. “Come here, man.”

Both men closed their eyes and just stood there until they heard the bunker door slam from down the hall, meaning Sam was back with the food.

Unwillingly, Cas pulled out of Dean’s arms and turned toward the door. “Thank you, Dean. Really.”

Dean simply nodded.


End file.
